official_pokelandfandomcom-20200214-history
Scott County, Mississippi
Scott County is a county in Mississippi. The population of the county is 28,264. Major roads Interstate 20 US Route 80 Mississippi Highway 13 Mississippi Highway 21 Mississippi Highway 25 Mississippi Highway 35 Mississippi Highway 481 Mississippi Highway 483 Mississippi Highway 487 Mississippi Highway 489 Mississippi Highway 492 Mississippi Highway 501 Geography Adjacent counties Newton County (east) Leake County (north) Madison County (northwest) Jasper County (south) Rankin County (west) Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the county is: 50.24% White (14,199) 37.72% Black or African American (10,661) 10.82% Hispanic or Latino (3,058) 1.22% Other (346) 25.0% (7,066) of Scott County residents live below the poverty line. Theft rate statistics Scott County has average to above average rates of Pokemon theft and murder. The county reported 27 Pokemon thefts in 2018, and averages 1.59 murders a year. Pokemon Work in progress. Communities Cities Forest - 5,684 Morton - 3,462 Towns Lake - 324 Sebastopol - 272 CDPs Hillsboro - 1,130 Unincorporated communities Forkville Harperville Homewood Ludlow Midway Norris Pulaski Climate Fun facts * A Love's truck stop is located in Lake, which includes a Subway, Chester's Chicken, and Godfather's Pizza. * Each fall season Sebastopol has Sebastopolooza–a fairly large fall festival. In 2010 Sebastopolooza had over a thousand people. * Sebastopol has a few local businesses that keep the town thriving. The town's main convenience store, "Duett's", has been owned and operated by the Duett family for years. The town also has "Brent's" gas station, which is closed on Sundays and stays open half a day on Wednesdays. The station is commonly referred to as "Brent's Texaco" even though Texaco plays no part in the store's operation anymore. The town has one grocery store which was once called "Hamill's." The store was bought out by Piggly Wiggly. Also a large contribution to Sebastopol is "Easom's Hardware", operated by the Easom family for many years, who also own Maxim Manufacturing on Hwy 21. The town has one pharmacy that has been in operation as Moore's Pharmacy since 1990. Many new businesses have been opened as of late, such as a "Dollar General", "Bethel Framing", "Tangle's, "ADD Trucking" and "Adele McDill Photography". * Much of Scott County is located within the popular catching hotspot Bienville National Forest. * In October 23–25, 1898, Harperville was the scene of what national reporters described as a "race war", when a white mob retaliated for African Americans resisting arrest. One African American allegedly had a confrontation with his white boss; when a white posse showed up at his house to arrest him, his friends shot at the group to force them away. They fatally shot a deputy and wounded three others. Hearing about it in Harperville, a white mob quickly gathered, hunting down and killing at least nine blacks from that night through the next day. They continued hunting more suspects and were said to have buried some in the woods. It is not clear how many blacks were killed by the mobs. The county sheriff gathered a posse, and the governor asked for National Guard support. Governor Anselm J. McLaurin went by train to Forest to assess the situation. ** After arresting several blacks, the sheriff took them under armed guard from Harperville to the county seat at Forest for their safety, fearing he would be unable to deal with the mob. He nearly had to fight his way out of Harperville. The Los Angeles Herald reprinted an article from the New Orleans Picayune, dated October 24, stating that a total of 11 blacks and one white had been killed, with one black and three whites seriously wounded. It reported a posse member saying he had helped bury blacks in trenches, but he did not know their names and did not "care enough about them to inquire." The night of October 24, Sheriff Stevenson took the black suspects by train to the county seat at Meridian, Mississippi, in Lauderdale County for their safety, as he had heard rumors of a planned lynching of the prisoners. Category:Mississippi Counties